Preliminary studies have been completed with swine models. These studies involved stamping an indelible gird (10cmx10cm) on the skin of the swine, and the excision of a 1 cm by 10 cm strip of the skin out of the grid area, and finally approximating the incision edges with silk sutures. Photographs of the grid were taken before excision, after excision, and after suturing. These photographs will be analyzed to determine the impressed strain on the wound closure and eventually relate this information to wound breaking strength (WBS). Studies have been completed using a rat model which relate biologic and pharmocologic interventions to WBS. Certain groups were pharmacologically intervened during the wound healing process. Significant decrease in WBS was observed in these groups as compared to control groups. Further studies will include the comparison of tumor bearing group to control groups.